


To Love a Devil

by junjun_pon



Series: A Guide for the Care and Keeping of Devils [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Boys Kissing, Comedy, Crack, Cute, Devils, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sexy, Tails, pocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjun_pon/pseuds/junjun_pon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno Satoshi and his cute devil companion, Kazu-chan take their relationship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Love a Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stripedraccoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripedraccoon/gifts).



> Thank you to the wonderful Stripedraccoon for this request as well as support from doggedlyjo and lilisan31 (LiveJournal).  
> Love you all! I hope you enjoy this sexy installment to an otherwise cute series.
> 
> This one's for you, NC lovers ;)

**1.)    Let him ask of his own accord**

 

        Ohno Satoshi rests on the couch lazily watching a comedy show while eating some of Kazu-chan’s Pocky. The cute devil appears in a puff of smoke and throws down a magazine onto Ohno’s lap.

        “Ne, what’s this?” the devil asks, taking the Pocky from Ohno, frowning. He examines just how much Pocky was eaten.

        Ohno lifts the magazine and blushes; it’s a porn magazine. “It’s none of your business,” Ohno says, rolling it up and tucking it between his thigh and the couch.

        “Noo, I looked in it. Do all humans look like that?” the devil asks. He sits next to Ohno, his cute rope-like tail thumping Ohno’s leg suggestively.

        “Like what?” Ohno asks.

        "Those dangly things,” Kazu-chan replies.

        “Dangly things?”

        “Yeah, on males.”

        Ohno can’t help but blush again. He is embarrassed to talk about such things and remembers that the cute devil has never seen him naked. “Yup, every human male has those.” As if in a trance, the devil reaches and grabs Ohno’s crotch, earning a surprised reaction from Ohno. Ohno pushes the devil’s hand away.

        “You can’t just go grabbing a dude’s junk!” Ohno says, scolding the cute devil. Kazu-chan pouts.

        “How does it work?” the cute devil asks, “The dangly things.”

        Ohno decides to be blunt but still discreet. “They make females have babies.”

        The devil looks confused, “But there’s no females in the book I found…do males have babies too? Babies don’t exist in hell.”

        “Males don’t have babies, but can still do it.”

        “Do it?”

        “Have sex, fuck, fornicate…” Ohno adds. The devil’s eye light up.

        “Ooo, fornicate sounds fun. Teach Kazu-chan?” The devil’s tail continues to thump against Ohno’s leg.

 

**2.)    Confirm and ask him**

 

        Ohno feels devious. “Want to try?” Sexual tension overwhelms him. He strokes the devil’s tail lightly.

        The cute devil smiles and nods, “Okay, Satoshi!” The devil disappears and reappears in the bedroom.

 

**3.)    Explain the rules**

 

        Ohno follows the devil and climbs on the bed next to him, “You sure you want to try?”

        The devil grins and nods. His tail curls gently around Ohno’s arm.

        “Okay, but there are some rules we need to go over,” Ohno says. The devil is listening.

        “No scratching, no biting, and absolutely no disappearing.”

        “Okay, Satoshi. I won’t…but in hell we do all those things.”

        “This is not hell, Kazu-chan. You do as humans do. You can kiss though.”

        The devil pouts, but agrees to Ohno’s terms and conditions.

        “Now, let’s get you out of those clothes, ne?” Ohno says softly.

 

**4.)    Be as gentle as possible**

 

        Ohno helps the cute devil remove his clothes and then takes care of his own. Kazu-chan lies on his back, innocently staring as Ohno climbs over top of him. He leans down and kisses the devil softly once, and then twice.

        “Kazu-chan likes kisses!” the devil blurts.

        Ohno puts a finger to his lips, “Shh, just enjoy it.” Ohno kisses him gently again and the devil returns it whole heartedly. Soon their lips are crashing together, tongues fighting one another. Ohno gently caresses the devil’s side, causing him to shiver and tighten his tail-hold on Ohno’s arm.

        With his free arm, Ohno sides his hand up Kazu-chan’s neck and cups his cheek. He kisses the devil slowly, sending him reeling with the purely human experience. The devil’s cheeks turn a light pink; his body is relaxed.

        By that time, Ohno is already hard, rubbing his lower half against the devil’s. Ohno stills his hand on the devil’s side and sensually slides his hand down Kazu-chan’s neck and down his chest. The cute devil mewls in pleasure of being touched in such a way.

        “Satoshi?” the devil whispers.

        Ohno grips the devil’s hips with both hands and plants light kisses on the cute devil’s soft tummy.

        “Hm?” Ohno hums.

        “Is this fornicate?”

        Ohno can’t help but chuckle endearingly, “Just call it sex, Kazu.”

        The devil, taken aback by being called “Kazu,” just hums with pleasure. He holds back the urge to bite Ohno playfully in response and rests his hands on Ohno’s shoulders.

        Ohno plants a kiss on Kazu-chan’s non-responding member. He feels the devil’s tail grip a little tighter and the idea hits him; the tail.

        He gently uncurls the devil’s tail from his arm and coaxes Kazu-chan to turn over on his hands and knees. “Good boy,” Ohno praises. The devil swishes his tail around vigorously. Ohno grabs the tail hard and jerks it backward. The cute devil yelps and then growls playfully.

        “Ah, so your weak spot is your tail,” Ohno whispers, “I should have known.” He strokes the devil’s tail sensually.

        The cute devil crumbles, “Satoshi…” he breathes.

        “I didn’t know your tail was so sensitive, Kazu,” Ohno says leaning over and planting a kiss on the devil’s lower back. The devil giggles and swishes his tail again even though Ohno has a tight grip on it. Ohno decides to leave Kazu-chan’s now hard member alone and scavenges for some lube. The devil waits patiently as if he’s been tamed.

        When Ohno returns he grabs the devil’s tail again and tugs on it, earning another playful growl from the cute devil.

        “It’ll be a little cold,” Ohno says while applying some lube on his fingers. He pulls the devil’s tail up roughly and presses a finger into Kazu-chan’s entrance. The devil shivers terribly and whines.

        “Too cold, Satoshi.”

        “Sorry, it’ll warm up soon, I promise.” Ohno adds another finger when he feels the devil loosen up and relax. “Just a bit more, Kazu.”

        The devil mewls softly and tries to move his tail, but Ohno is still gripping it. Ohno adds third finger and the devil finds a way to coil the rest of his tail around Ohno’s arm. The devil is oddly relaxed.

        Ohno pulls out his fingers slowly and strokes his member, covering it in a thin layer of lube.

        “Okay, Kazu, you sure you want this?” Ohno asks squeezing the devil’s tail. Kazu-chan whimpers and nods.

        “Have sex with Kazu-chan,” the devil begs.

        Ohno pushes his member into the cute devil’s entrance slowly, allowing him time to adjust. The devil moans cutely in response and even pushes back causing Ohno to gasp. Sensing the devil isn’t in any pain, he thrusts at his own pace, eventually letting go of the devil’s tail and gripping his thin hips. The cute devil’s tail uncoils from Ohno’s arm and swishes around slowly.

        Thrusting into the devil at a good pace, Ohno groans and closes his eyes, “Ah, so good, Kazu.”

        At hearing Ohno praise him again, the devil moans loudly and wraps his tail around Ohno’s neck, squeezing gently.

        “Oh fuck, Kazu!” Ohno moans, his thrusting getting faster. The feeling of the devil’s tail around his neck brings him close to the edge and Kazu-chan can feel it.

        “Ah~ Satoshi~!” the devil cries, tightening his hold around Ohno’s neck.

        Ohno groans loudly and comes inside the devil’s hole, holding their bodies together tightly. The devil comes not long after, moaning softly against the bed sheets. He collapses with a heavy, tired sigh and his tail falls limply from Ohno’s neck.

        From the rush of blood to his head, Ohno becomes light headed and collapses with his devil companion, trying to catch his breath. When he relaxes a bit and the room stops spinning, he repositions himself next to the cute devil who is watching him with a docile stare.

        The devil rests his tail on Ohno’s body next to him. “Is that human sex, Satoshi?”

        Ohno smiles warmly, “What we just did, that was ‘making love,’ Kazu.”

 

**5.)    Cuddle**

 

        “Is making love the same thing as sex?” the cute devil asks, cuddling close against Ohno’s body.

        “Yes and no. Sex is the deed, but making love is when sex means something,” Ohno says.

        "Oh…well Kazu-chan likes making love,” the cute devil says. Ohno just smiles in response and they lie together for a few hours before cleaning themselves off.

 

**6.)    Tease him**

 

        The next day, Ohno sits on the couch to finish watching his comedy show. The adorable devil slides over the back of the couch into Ohno’s lap, curling his tail in the air cutely and staring at Ohno with puppy eyes. In his arms is Ohno’s porn magazine.

        “Agh! Give that here,” Ohno says, ripping the magazine from the devil’s arms. “Stop looking at that!”

        “Satoshi, can we make love again?” the devil asks, his tail slowly curling around Ohno’s arm.

        “Nope,” Ohno says trying to watch his show while stuffing the magazine back between his thigh and the couch.

        Kazu-chan whines, “But I asked! I asked like the kisses!”

        Ohno sighs, “It won’t be special if we do it too much, Kazu-chan.”

        “Then I’ll ask Shooooo~” the devil threatens.

        Ohno’s eyes turn dark, “You can’t ask anyone else except me…” The devil pouts.

        “Then when?”

        “Never again.”

        The devil whines and uncurls his tail from Ohno’s arm in anger. Ohno rolls his eyes and chuckles. He grabs the devil’s tail and strokes it gently. The cute devil immediately cheers up and sits on Ohno’s lap, purring.

        “Maybe next time I’ll let you bite me a little…” Ohno says with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you have any requests of things you may want to see in future releases (ex: how to feed a devil, how to bathe a devil, etc.), please leave a comment :D


End file.
